Heart of a Warrior
Heart of a Warrior is an upcoming special published by Boom! Studios and written by Runwaygirl20. Synopsis After helping the Megarangers defeat an army of X-Borgs, Susie Holden has moved on from being a Ranger, letting future rangers to carry on the legacy. Unfortunately, her teenage daughter goes missing, and she'll have to discover some things about her past and join up with some surprising teammates to find her and bring her home safely. Plot At San Angeles High School, after her department was cut, Susie Holden attends a going away party with her husband Andy Holden. The following day while driving Andy to the airport for her work trip to Triforia (the home of the Gold Geo Force Ranger) Susie wonders if they did good work as Power Rangers. Andy reminds Susie how they saved the world countless times and helped the world advance at an incredible rate so he should enjoy some well deserved rest. After Andy leaves Susie suddenly feels pain in her back. While being checked out by some doctors about her cybernetic back implants we learn that sometime in the past Susie was involved in a solo fight with a big monster. During the fight Susie’s Master Morpher is damaged and she gets a severe back injury. Sometime later Susie contacts her daughter, Julie and son, Nick (named after his aunt Nicole). As they catch up Julie apologizes for not attending her dad’s party because of her work as a Power Ranger is keeping her busy. Julie’s ride to a concert arrives and she says she has to go. After hanging up the phone Susie stares at her morpher and an old picture of the original Thunderstorm Power Rangers team, where she was just a young 13-year-old girl. Elsewhere Julie and Nick runs into a gang who quickly try to capture them. Julie orders Nick to run for help. Though Julie is able to put up a fight a mysterious person catches her off guard with an explosion. A few days later Tiffani, Julie's ranger teammate and best friend finds Nick and they tells Susie that Julie has disappeared. She then reveals Julie was stalked by something strange and asks Susie to reach out to a number of someone she thinks knows about Julie’s disappearance. Susie questions Nick on why didn't Julie inform her about being stalked. Nick responded that Julie didn't want to worry her mother. Susie's reason for worrying about her children is because it's her job as their mother. After talking to Andy about this, Susie goes up to the SPD satellite headquarters above Earth to talk to Sky Tate (former SPD Blue Ranger and current SPD Commander), Andy's former mentor from when he and his and Susie's old friends were trapped in the future. Sky reveals that he and the other SPD officers knew something was off with Julie after she received threats, so they decided to give her space, with a promise they wouldn't inform her parents, which is when she suddenly went off the grid the previous day. Sky assures Susie that SPD is on Julie’s disappearance case. Susie calls Andy and says she is going to look for their daughter. She informs Nick to remain with his team, as she cannot have both of her children missing. Andy backs Susie up on what she wants to do. While talking to Tiffani Susie learns that Julie was working on a case where someone named “The Witch” kept popping up. She leads Susie to a gangster bar. Susie decides to go inside alone, even though it sounds dangerous. In the bar Susie notices a suspicious group and brides the bartender to get their attention. When the group approaches Susie they instantly attack him. Susie morphs into her Red Galactic Force Ranger form and is easily able to fight the group off. When the group runs off Susie leaves from the back with Tiffani. Tiffani is stunned that Susie morphed. Susie’s powers suddenly become unstable and she de-morphs. Tiffani takes a look at the Master Morpher and discovers that the coin inside it is being destroyed each time Susie morphs due to the damage to the morpher. Susie says she is already aware of this but will do anything to save her daughter. Anara tells Tommy that he will need her to save JJ as he can’t rely on just his Ranger powers. Tommy and Anara then watch a gang running a demonstration of their new product. They are shocked to see JJ there. JJ uses the gang’s special crystal to morph into a version of the MMPR Green Ranger. Tommy and Anara are suddenly caught by one of the gang members. Tommy morphs into his Red Turbo Ranger form and confronts Julie. During the fight Julie is able to blast Susie in the face with a blast that destroys her helmet and knocks her unconscious. A little later Tiffani is able to wake Susie up just as the buildings in the area collapse on top of them. Waking up, Susie stated that seeing her daughter under evil influence was worse that the evil influence she was victim too as a ranger. Tommy is able to protect them both by powering back up. When they get out of the wreckage Tommy’s back implants stop working and he is forced to reveal details of his injury to Anara. While Anara helps him Tommy talks about his past and how he wants to help JJ not go down the wrong path. Anara says JJ may have felt Tommy’s shadow to be too great but they must focus on figuring out what the crystal JJ used is. Tommy goes to the apartment of Finster. After catching up Tommy asks Finster about the green crystal. Finster is able to detect some magic behind the crystal and tracks its point of origin to Pasten’s Tower. Tommy mentions the person responsible is going by “The Witch,” maybe meaning Rita Repulsa is back. Finster gives Tommy a special weapon to battle the dark magic behind the crystal. Near the tower Tommy morphs into his Red Zeo Ranger form and takes on the guards in the area while Anara tracks down JJ. Anara is able to find JJ, who reveals to her that he is undercover. Tommy catches up to them and finds this out as well. JJ reveals he has been in deep cover to discover what is going on with the power crystals that have appeared. As Tommy and JJ argue about the secrets “The Witch” suddenly appears. The Witch is revealed to be Scorpina. Tommy, Anara and JJ try to fight Scorpina but she easily overpowers them. Scorpina throws Tommy and Anara off a building and teleports away with JJ as her prisoner. After recovering Tommy tells Anara he needs to go back to see if Finster knows anything else that could help them. When they get back to the apartment they find Finster’s dead body. While looking around Tommy discovers a statue in the form of Finster. Finster’s final creation talks to Tommy about how Finster discovered the crystals come from Lokar. It goes on to reveal that Lokar requested the son of Tommy Oliver as a sacrifice from Scorpina in exchange for great power. The statue gives Tommy Finster’s final apology and says Tommy has always risen above the odds. It then crumbles into dust. Tommy blames himself for how bad he made things turn out. Anara tells Tommy to focus on the now so they can save JJ. Tommy suddenly realizes something when looking at his phone. Elsewhere Scorpina prepares to sacrifice JJ to Lokar. As she makes her preparations Scorpina reveals when she tried to steal one of Rita’s spell books Rita banished Scorpina to the Talos Dimension. She goes on to state that after Zordon’s Wave wiped out Lord Zedd, Rita and Lokar’s other allies she struck a deal with Lokar to return. Lokar returned Scorpina several decades into the future, gave her dark crystal with similar powers to the Power Rangers and tribute Tommy’s son to him. As Scorpina is about to begin the ritual Tommy, as the White Ranger, appears with Katherine, Blue Senturion and SPD Power Rangers as back-up. JJ reveals that he activated his tracker so the SPD could find him. Tommy and his allies are able to able to Scorpina and her allies. As a last resort Scorpina uses the dark power crystals to take on a new form and grow in size. She immediately knocks Tommy away, causing his back injury to paralyze him again. Noticing that Scorpina grabbed JJ, Tommy throws his Master Morpher to JJ. JJ is able to catch it and uses it to morph into the Mighty Morphin Green Power Ranger. With his new power JJ is able to help turn the tide of the fight for his allies. Eventually Lokar appears and states that Scorpina has failed. Lokar then forces Scorpina and her allies to return to the Talos Dimension. As Scorpina’s remaining allies are arrested Anara compliments JJ on being a natural with the Dragonzord power coin. Tommy, Katherine, JJ and Anara hug. A few weeks later at the docks Tommy and Katherine tell JJ and Anara they’ve decided to leave and figure out what is next. Tommy states that he feels he is officially done being a Ranger and knows that the future is in good hands now. While Katherine and JJ promise to stay in touch Tommy thanks Anara for all the help she provided. After Tommy and Katherine leave on their boat JJ and Anara get a message saying they are needed off planet. JJ morphs into the SPD Green Dragon Ranger.